


You just made me trip, fall, and land on your lap

by avestrum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, M/M, Mild Blood, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avestrum/pseuds/avestrum
Summary: Apparently, ‘Getting out of there to catch up somewhere quieter’ is Iwaizumi’s way of saying ‘let’s get out of here so I can ruin you against a wall’
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kindaichi Yuutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	You just made me trip, fall, and land on your lap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lozza342](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/gifts).



> To Loz, who has listened to my filthy rambling for like the last.... week or three.  
> Happy Birthday

Kindaichi does not expect to see Iwaizumi at a random party of all things, especially dressed the way he is. It’s downright filthy, how Iwaizumi’s pants cling to his ass, showing off the fucking gorgeous curve of it beneath demin. Kindaichi never thought that Iwaizumi would own leather pants of all things but no, there he is with leather molded to his ass while he unintentionally gives Kindaichi a boner.

Iwaizumi turns around while he’s holding the bottle of shitty beer provided by the dude that’s hosting the party, and Kindaichi’s eyes are stuck firmly on the fact that leather also molds to  _ dicks _ apparently too. Either Iwaizumi’s boxers are skin tight or he’s not wearing any underneath those pants.

The thought makes Kindaichi choke on his drink. He fumbles with the flimsy solo cup in his hand as his other pounds on his chest and hopes that he isn’t making a scene as he tries to slip away into the kitchen of the apartment the party is in for a glass of water instead. He ditches the cup of alcohol for a glass of water and leans back against the island in the middle of his kitchen and drinks away both the gross taste of alcohol in his throat and his thirst for his senpai.

He didn’t even know that Iwaziumi attended his university, let alone was still in the country. He thought the older man had followed Oikawa-san to Argentina, but… that is what they say about assumptions. 

He supposes if he was really that curious about Iwaizumi, he could have reached out to Kyoutani. The blonde had really mellowed out after the Qualifiers and became their vice captain once Iwaizumi and the third years had graduated. Last he heard in his last year of highschool, Kyoutani was still talking to Iwaizumi.

Did it matter now though?

After he downs his water, he takes deep breaths and wills his boner to  _ please _ disappear because he’s in public and  _ it’s Iwaizumi _ .

Kindaichi places the empty glass in the sink politely and ventures back out into the main room where the party is still going. The bass of some English song is loud enough to make his head rattle, Kindaichi can barely hear his own thoughts. He pushes through the crowd, cursing the height he was so proud to have when it came to volleyball. He feels awkward trying to squeeze his almost six foot three frame between sweaty bodies. 

He bumps into someone and tilts his head down to apologize to whoever it is that he bumped into when he sees familiar green eyes staring at him. Iwaizumi’s mouth parts in surprise but nothing comes out. Is that… makeup? Eyeliner? Iwaizumi’s eyes seem darker, lips seem shinier. There’s a hint of eyeshadow on Iwaizumi’s eyelids and all it does is make Kindaichi’s jeans  _ that much tighter. _

Kindaichi’s eyes flick from Iwaizumi’s green eyes to Iwaizumi’s black shirt clinging to his chest. Kindaichi bites his bottom lip to stop himself from saying something horny and  _ stupid _ . 

“Kindaichi?” Iwaizumi tilt’s his head up. God it’s been a while since he’s heard Iwaizumi’s voice, but it sends a shiver down his spine and Kindaichi’s eyelids flutter slightly shut, he’s always been weak to it.

“Hi Iwaizumi senpai.” Kindaichi greets breathlessly, swallowing the saliva that’s on his tongue. Trust now to be the moment where Kindaichi is on the verge of literally drooling over his senpai. 

“I didn’t know you were here? You… You look good Kindaichi-kun.” Iwaizumi has a drink in hand, a brand new one and he brings it to his lips to take a sip as he waits for Kindaichi to respond. As Kindaichi wracks his brain for something to say, he catches Iwaizumi’s eyes flick down the length of his body appreciatively and feels his dick start to perk back up with  _ i n t e r e s t. _

“Thank you iwaizumi-senpai.” Kindaichi bows his head politely. “I’m in my second year of my engineering course.” He lifts his head and meets Iwaizumi’s eyes. “What about you?” 

“Oh, I don’t go here.” Iwaizumi laughs, although most of it is drowned out by the music thumping in the background. He reaches back to scratch the back of his head, a habit Kindaichi has seen him do before when he’s nervous. Now, it shows off the way Iwaizumi’s biceps bulge, how his shirt sleeves are pulled tight around his arms.

It draws a line of attention from Iwaizumi’s arm, down to his wrist and then how plump and shiny Iwaizumi’s bottom lip looks in the coloured lights flashing across the room. Kindaichi shifts and squeezes his thighs together to try and reign in his filthy thoughts. “I know a few people though.” 

“Fair enough.” Kindaichi nods distractedly. 

Kindaichi forgets about trying to make his way through the crowd as Iwaizumi’s head nods along to a new song that starts to play in the background. His eyes rake up and down Iwaizumi’s body, his dick throbs when he catches the sway of Iwaizumi’s hips to the beat.

“Hey Kindaichi?” Iwaizumi tilts his head to the side to look at him. “Wanna get out of here and catch up somewhere quieter?” Kindaichi bites even harder on his bottom lip and whines when it’s too hard, drawing blood onto his tongue. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes dart to his lips, worried, before his tongue pokes out and he gets a  _ look _ on his face. Kindaichi’s stomach tightens, heat pools in his gut.

Iwaizumi looks hungry.

Apparently, ‘Getting out of there to catch up somewhere quieter’ is Iwaizumi’s way of saying ‘ _ let’s get out of here so I can ruin you against a wall’ _

Iwaizumi shoves him up against the concrete of an alleyway next to the apartment, the party is held in, overeager and ravenous. He kisses Kindaichi until his head starts spinning, from the lack of air, from the dick that’s being ground against his thigh. Iwaizumi bites on Kindaichi’s bottom lip, where Kindaichi had drawn a bead of blood the first time around and doesn’t let go while he pulls away. It makes his lip bleed again, it smears on Iwaizumi’s mouth, and bloodied lips shouldn’t look so fucking good.

God his teeth are sharp. Kindaichi moans breathlessly, hard and desperate in his jeans when Iwaizumi shoves a calloused hand down into his jeans while the other curls into the collar of his hoodie to tug his head down. 

Kindaichi clings with one hand onto Iwaizumi’s shirt sleeve, while the other is too busy trying to decide on what to grope. Iwaizumi’s biceps? His pecs? Does he go for Iwaizumi’s thighs or right for his dick. A hand curls around Kindaichi’s dick and his whole brain shuts off. 

Iwaizumi doesn’t care that they’re in public, he gets Kindaichi’s dick out of his boxers and jeans, dribbles a bit of spit out of his mouth, tinged pink from Kindaichi’s blood and let’s it drop on the length of Kindaichi’s cock. Unashamedly, Iwaizumi spreads it across the head of Kindaichi’s dick and starts to pump.

“ _ Aah, Iwaizumi senpai. _ ” Kindaichi cries out, knees buckling as he tosses his head back, hitting the back of his head against the concrete, but it doesn’t matter when Iwaizumi lets go of his hoodie to shove Kindaichi’s jeans further down his thighs. “W-Wait, what if-”

“Let them.” Iwaizumi growls. His tongue swipes over his bottom lip as he tightens his fist with each stroke over the head of Kindaichi’s dick. “You’re fucking gorgeous  _ Yuutarou. _ ” 

Kindaichi mewls, giving a full body shudder as his dick very obviously throbs in Iwaizumi’s hand. “Fuck, I felt that.” Iwaizumi rumbles, deep in his chest. “You like it when I call you that Yuutarou? Have a bit of a name kink do you?” 

“I-Iwa!” Kindaichi’s voice cracks. Iwaizumi squeezes the base of Kindaichi’s cock. 

“If you’re gonna come, you’re doing it when I fuck you or not at all.” Iwaizumi gets up close and personal in his face. His voice is rough, stern, hits half of Kindaichi’s kinks and makes his dick throb again in Iwaizumi’s hand.

“Y-yes Iwaizumi s-senpai.” Kindaichi nods, voice breathy as Iwaizumi lets go of his cock. From the waistband of those skin tight leather pants, Iwaizumi fishes out a packet of lube and shoves it into Kindaichi’s hand. 

“Hold onto that for me will you?” He says before he peels himself out of those sinful leather pants. It’s a miracle that Iwaizumi can even spread his thighs let alone move with those tight pants around his legs, but he bullies his way closer to Kindaichi, manhandles Kindaichi so that he’s being shoved, chest against the wall and the lube packet is taken form his hand before his head can fully realize what’s going on. 

Iwaizumi tugs down his jeans further down his thighs. Kindaichi can feel his stare, burning into his lower back. 

Kindaichi flushes red, hiding his face in his elbow as he braces his forearms against the concrete wall. He yelps when Iwaizumi’s palm impacts on one of his ass cheeks. The sound echoes in the alleyway, making him blush. He screams when Iwaizumi smacks him in the same spot, harder.

It reminds Kindaichi of how Iwaizumi hits a damn volleyball. His ass cheek stings as Iwaizumi pulls his cheeks apart to ogle at his hole, clenching in anticipation. Kindaichi startles, flinching when the cold lube is squeezed and smeared against his crack. Iwaizumi bullies his way between his legs, spreading Kindaichi’s so they're closer together in height. 

Iwaizumi’s thumb pushes at his hole, making Kindaichi’s dick twitch. His teeth sink into Kindaichi’s shoulder. Kindaichi shudders and moans, knees buckling as Iwaizumi pushes two fingers into him. The stretch burns but it burns so fucking good and Kindaichi doesn’t care because the pads of Iwaizumi’s fingers rub over his prostate as he crooks his fingers, and Kindaichi jolts and almost smashes his face into the wall in the process.

“You better not be holding back your noises.” Iwaizumi growls against his shoulder, tongue laving over the teeth marks on his skin. Kindaichi nods against his arms, crying out when Iwaizumi pulls his hands behind his back. “Good boy _ Yuutarou _ .” Iwaizumi rumbles.

Kindaichi’s dick throbs at the endearment, as Iwaizumi finger fucks him languidly. His senpai has a thing for biting and bruising apparently. He gets spanked while Iwaizumi fucks his hole with two, then three fingers, filling the alleyway with echoing smacks and broken moans. 

By the time Kindaichi’s legs are trembling, his shoulders are marked with hickeys and teeth marks, large splotches of bruising that make him look like he’s mauled by an animal and the fact that they were all done by Iwaizumi makes it even hotter. 

The moan Iwaizumi makes when he sinks his cock into Kindaichi is downright filthy. It’s guttural and low and sounds like it’s being dragged straight from the pit of Iwaizumi’s stomach. Iwaizumi slings one arm around his waist to wrap his fingers firmly around the base of Kindaichi’s cock.

“Fucking God, knew you’d be this good.” Iwaizumi mutters, pressing his forehead to Kindaichi’s back. His other hand grips onto Kindaichi’s hips tight, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise. “How are you so fucking  _ tight, _ Yuutarou.” 

The older male grits his teeth, pulling his hips back until the tip of his dick remains inside Kindaichi before he slams back in, pulling a yell from Kindaichi’s throat. “This is so much better than I imagined.” 

Kindaichi’s dick practically perks up in Iwaizumi’s hand, jumping to attention as pre-come leaks from the tip and threatens to spill down Iwaizumi’s fingers. “Yeah,” Iwaizumi gasps as he slips into a hard pace, pumping his hips into Kindaichi while he runs his mouth. “Thought about you all the time. I wanted to ruin you, get you on your knees and fuck your pretty mouth, bend you over and rim you till you screamed. I wanted you so bad Yuutarou,  _ fuckyou’resofuckinggood _ .” Iwaizumi breaks off into a chant as he angles his hips, tugging Kindaichi further onto his cock with each thrust.

Kindaichi’s brain is scrambled, the image of him on his knees, head tilted back and his mouth open while Iwaizumi strokes his cock and pushes it into his mouth makes his knees buckle and his body shudder. His mouth falls open, tongue weak as he lets out a litany of cries. “ _ AhfuckpleasefuckfuckfuckIwa _ .” Kindaichi’s arms slip on the concrete, whole body molding to Iwaizumi’s frame as he arches his back, trying to correct his stance so he doesn’t break his nose against the wall. 

“Iwaizumi senpai!” 

“Call me Hajime.” Iwaizumi practically snaps, teeth pressing into where he can reach of Kindaichi’s neck. Kindaichi shudders in his grasp, leaking more pre-come over Iwaizumi’s hand.

“H-Hajime!” Kindaichi mewls. “S-so deep,” Kindaichi’s cheeks burn with a blush. “F-fuck me har-harder!”

Iwaizumi outright growls. Kindaichi feels the vibrations from Iwaizumi’s back against his chest and whimpers when Iwaizumi’s fist tightens around his cock, jerking him off as the sound of skin smacking together fills the alleyways.

The hand around his dick is too dry, too rough, friction burning but feeling so fucking good at the same time as Iwaizumi drills into him practically fucks the orgasm out of his dick. His dick throbs painfully in Iwaizumi’s grip, before his come splatters against the wall and dribbles all over Iwaizumi’s palm and fingers. 

Iwaizumi drills him like he used to drill those volleyballs back in practice. Iwaizumi yanks his hair back with his come covered hand, forgetting all about Kindaichi’s sensitive and still throbbing dick bobbing between his legs. He angles Kindaichi’s face so that he can meet Iwaizumi’s dark, half-lidded and hungry green eyes.

The filthy gleam in Iwaizumi’s eyes sends a jolt of lust so strong that Kindaichi thinks he’s gonna come a second time when Iwaizumi angles his hips again to drill right against his prostate. 

Kindaichi can’t get another word out of his mouth, everytime he tries Iwaizumi deep dicks him and his brain short circuits and whatever he wants to say melts into a moan. 

“That hard enough for you?” Iwaizumi asks as he stares Kindaichi down, still pumping his hips. A bead of sweat drips down the side of Iwaizumi’s face and  _ fuck _ he hasn’t really noticed with his face getting pushed into a wall but Iwaizumi looks wrecked. His cheeks are flushed red, his lips are bloodied, he looks fuck drunk as he pounds into Kindaichi and curls his fingers tighter in Kindaichi’s hair.

“Fu _ uuck _ !” Iwaizumi interrupts him on purpose with another hard thrust. “Fuck yes Hajime!” 

“Say my name again Yuu, fuck! You’re gonna make me come.” Iwaizumi growls, Twisting his head around, Kindaichi impulsively reaches behind with trembling hands to drag Iwaizumi into a bruising kiss. His bottom lip stings against Iwaizumi’s eager teeth nipping at him and his neck complains at the stretch but he doesn’t  _ fucking care. _

“Come inside me Hajime.” Kindaichi begs against Iwaizumi’s lips. Iwaizumi groans into the kiss, shoving Kindaichi up against the wall to grunt fuck him with his weight behind each thrust. The hand in his hair tugs painfully as Iwaizumi cums, buried balls deep inside him.

Kindaichi can feel each throb of Iwaizumi’s dick and it’s so fucking hot, his dick twitches in a valiant effort to get hard a second time as Iwaizumi pants, pushing his face into his neck to bite down on his throat

“Come home with me.” Iwaizumi mumbles once he’s done marking up Kindaichi’s throat.

Kindaichi meets his green eyes as his ass throbs and his dick twitches at the implications behind those words.

“Hey Hajime.” Kindaichi smiles, leaning in to kiss his senpai. “Round two when we get there? You can fuck me in your bed.” 

Iwaizumi’s eyes light up.

“Fuck yes.”


End file.
